


Did You Miss Me?

by gamergirl929



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: The reunion we've all been waiting for...





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a request on Tumblr from http://avatarconner.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt: If your looking for a sokai oneshot, what about sora returns from wherever he went and he and Kairi reunite?
> 
> I hope I did a decent job! I'd love to hear what you all think! <3 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please enjoy!

A year...  

It had been one year since Kairi returned.  

It had been one year since the boy she loved gave his life to bring her home.  

She could never forget the smile on his face as he faded away.  

A tear ran down Kairi’s cheek as she stared off into the ocean, hoping against hope that one day, the boy would make his way back to her.  

“I miss you...” She whispered to the crashing waves, unaware that Riku, Lea, Isa, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were watching her from afar.  

The group had gathered together in support of one another seeing as a year had passed since they lost the boy that had connected all of them together, connected their hearts together.  

“I need you to come back to me...” She whispers to the crashing waves and stares at the horizon, knowing that like every other time she’s done this, the boy has never appeared.  

Kairi stares down at the sand sadly, eyes finding a shell beside her feet, she watches as with one passes of the waves, it disappears into the sea.  

A noise from above causes her brow to furrow and she picks her head up quickly to look across the ocean, her heart breaking when she sees nothing.  

She frowns softly, but a gasp behind her causes her to twist on her heels.  

She sees everyone with wide eyes, pointing towards the sky.  

Kairi turns around with wide eyes as she stares up into the sky.  

A bright light, much like a shooting star is zipping through the air toward the sea in front of them.  

Kairi gasps as whatever it is hit the water, sending water splashing up into the air.  

Kairi steps into the water, swallowing hard, her heart racing.  

After a few moments, the water goes still and Kairi’s eyes fill with tears. She’s about to turn on her heels and run, but before her eyes she sees him break through the water, taking in a lengthy gasp of air.  

“Sora...” She whispers as she sprints towards the boy.  

His head turns back and forth before his shining blue eyes settle on Kairi and he beams.  

He swims towards her eagerly, panting with the excursion his muscles screaming for him to stop, but he doesn’t care.  

Kairi is nearly in shin deep water when she reaches him, throwing her arms around him and sending them both crashing into the water beneath them.  

Sora picks his head up out of the water and grins, the grin she missed so much. She cups his face, her thumbs ridding his tanned cheeks of the drops of water covering his skin.  

“Kairi...” He whispers as he leans into her touch. His eyes open and he grins.  

“Did you miss me?” Sora beams happily and Kairi shakes her head.  

Sora’s bright blue eyes twinkle as they flick from her lips then quickly back to her eyes.  

Kairi surges forwards, Sora’s eyes widening as their lips meet for the first time in a desperate kiss.  

Sora moves to slip his arms around Kairi, but quickly realizes it was a mistake, as it was the only thing holding him up and out of the water.  

Sora crashes backwards into the water, bringing Kairi down with him, their lips remain connected as their heads go under water.  

Kairi sits up quickly, red locks sticking to her face as Sora pushes himself back up onto his hands. He grins apologetically and finally sits up.  

Kairi’s arms immediately go around his neck and she kisses him with all her might, his hands settling on waist.  

“Get a room you two!” Someone yells and the pair pull apart quickly, both turning to the beach where they find Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Lea, Isa, Terra, Ventus, Aqua and lastly Riku, who are all grinning in their direction.  

Kairi turns back to Sora with a grin, leaning down to kiss him once more before she moves to her feet and drags her with him, the two running hand in hand towards the beach.  

Kairi looks over her shoulder at the boy and grins.  

“Of course I missed you, you lazy bum.”  

**Author's Note:**

> So, http://avatarconner.tumblr.com/ I hope I pleased! XD 
> 
> And I hope others enjoyed it as well! :) Please, I'd love to hear what you think. 
> 
> You can come talk to me here: http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com/


End file.
